project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Darumaka Line/BW
Darumaka is available on Route 4 and the Desert Resort. Five Darmanitan with Zen Mode are available at Desert Resort and require using a Rage Candy Bar to battle. Darumaka is a Pokemon that is impressive right off the bat, boasting an offensive prowess rarely found in a base stage 'mon. However it may still suffer a bit in its unevolved state due to its slowness and inaccuracy making its frailty more of a problem. Luckily it evolves rather early by Unova standards, quickly establishing its dominance with a major boost to HP, Attack and Speed. ...Of course, this assumes a Sheer Force Darmanitan. Zen Mode is an interesting gimmick, but Darmanitan hardly has the movepool to make it viable, especially with most of the good Special moves stuck in the postgame. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Whirlipede and Leavanny will quickly burn up in the face of Fire Fang/Punch. Dwebble can be attempted if Darumaka has Fire Punch and an equipped Eviolite, though it will have to retreat if either of its attacks misses. * Bianca (Castelia City): Dewott's an obvious nope, but Panpour can be safely bashed around with Facade/Headbutt as long as Darumaka's holding the Eviolite. Fire Punch fries Servine/Pansage. Avoid Pignite; even with Eviolite its Arm Thrust can cause trouble if it gets lucky with rolls. Pansear is largely a joke apart from the innate annoyance that is Yawn. Herdier is possible with Eviolite and Fire Punch, but it's cutting it close healthwise. Fire Punch away at Munna; it's a 2HKO so even Moonlight shouldn't slow you down much. * Cheren (Route 4): The strategy for dealing with the starters and monkeys is the same as used in the recent Bianca fight. Barring some (cough) super luck with crits, Pidove will fall to two Fire Punches; Eviolite makes this all but certain. Darumaka will hate Liepard's Sand-Attack but other than that it's pretty easy. * N (Nimbasa City): Sandile will be down in two Fire Punches at worst and even Sand Tomb isn't much of a threat. You might want to avoid Scraggy simply because of its Swagger as Darumaka's glass cannon status make self-hurt a death sentence. If your Darumaka has Dig, it should triumph over N's, otherwise it's down to Hustle-and-Speed based dice rolls. Sigilyph is liable to show up even an Eviolited Darumaka; you might have a chance if it wastes a turn on Tailwind, but that's it. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): This trio of switch-happy speedsters is no fun for Darumaka. Though, if there's only one 'mon left, Darumaka can take it on, with the caveat of requiring the Eviolite if battling Zebstrika. * Cheren (Route 5): The Grass types are as easy as ever. Both Water types are off-limits; Dewott's still wielding its dangerous Razor Shell and Panpour has upgraded to Scald. Liepard's not much different; it losing Sand-Attack for Fake Out might actually work out better for Darumaka. Pidove's now a Tranquill, but strategy-wise it's the same. Pignite now has Rollout but Darumaka has access to Dig which makes this fight doable. Naturally Dig also make Pansear even easier. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Krokorok is off-limits and Palpitoad is even moreso. Darumaka with Eviolite and a non-Defense decreasing nature can barely survive a Bulldoze from Excadrill and retaliate with a potentially OHKOing Fire Punch but don't leave it in if the one-shot fails. * Bianca (Driftveil City): Not much of a change from last time. Avoid Dewott/Panpour, Pignite and Herdier. Roast Servine/Pansage with Fire Punch. Musharna is also problematic; while Darumaka's Fire Punch and its Psybeam (assuming Eviolite) are both 3HKOs, Musharna can blunt Darumaka's damage with Defense Curl or stop it in its tracks with Hypnosis. * N (Chargestone Cave): Darumaka can plow through Ferroseed, Joltik and Klink with Fire Punch but should avoid Boldore. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): A Darumaka with either Flare Blitz or Fire Punch + Eviolite can take on Swoobat, as can Darmanitan. Eviolited Darumaka can battle Unfezant through a combination of Work Up + Flare Blitz or Flare Blitz + Fire Punch/Return provided Unfezant doesn't crit; Darmanitan can just smash through with Fire Punch spam/Flare Blitz. Neither Darumaka nor Darmanitan will want to face Swanna. * Cheren (Route 7): Theoretically, an Eviolited Darumaka can beat Unfezant with Fire Punch; in actuality the high chance of it critting at least once makes this unfeasible. (Go right ahead if you have a Darmanitan already.) Liepard is of little threat to even an itemless Darumaka; Darmanitan is just overkill, especially with Hammer Arm. Simisage/Servine are jokes. Darumaka is liable to get Taken Down (literally) by Pignite; Darmanitan can manage with Return or Dig. Darumaka or Darmanitan can Return/Dig away at Simisear, though a Darumaka without Eviolite is much more at the mercy of the RNG as far as Fury Swipes is concerned. Only Darmanitan can face Dewott (using Return). Neither can fight Simipour. * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): Note: The RageCandyBar is in this city for those interested in a Zen Mode Darmanitan, albeit only reachable in Winter. Not that it matters in this particular instance, as either ability of Darmanitan will blow through his whole team with Fire Punch. * Bianca (Route 8): A Sheer Force Darmanitan can score a solid 2HKO with Flare Blitz against Stoutland; Zen Mode specimens can try with Hammer Arm but will have to retreat if it fails the 2HKO. Sheer Forcers can take out Musharna with a Flare Blitz + Fire Punch combo, but Zen Mode specimens won't be able to pull it off. Rock Slide demolishes Simisear and Bulldozes works for Emboar regardless of which Darmanitan you have. Both Water types need to be avoided. The Grass types get wrecked. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Zen Mode Darmanitan should not even bother; everything has Dark moves. As for Sheer Force Darmanitan... Opposite gendered Darmanitan should have little trouble beating down Fraxure with Return or Hammer Arm (preferably the former due to its perfect accuracy); same-gendered specimens have a very small chance of dying to a +2 Dragon Tail. Druddigon should be avoided; it'll take at least three hits to take down while boosted Revenge may 2HKO. A female Darmanitan against Drayden's Rivalry Haxorus might be able to handle it, but otherwise no. * Cheren (Route 10): If Darmanitan's faster it can defeat Unfezant with Rock Slide; even those that are slower might manage as it would have to crit twice with Air Slash to win, which is unlikely even with all its crit-boosters. Liepard is crushed by Hammer Arm. Simisage/Serperior are ruthlessly scorched by Fire Punch/Flare Blitz. On the flipside, Simipour/Samurott remain off-limits. Simisear/Emboar are undermined by Bulldoze. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Flare Blitz will be needed for Cofagrigus, and luckily even a Zen Mode Darmanitan can pull it off. Avoid both Jellicent (Surf and Brine) and Golurk (Earthquake). Chandelure can be Bulldozed to death by a Sheer Force Darmanitan; technically Rock Slide would also work, but as Darmanitan won't survive if it misses it's safer to stick with the 100% accurate option. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Sawk, Throh and Conkeldurr all have Stone Edge which will OHKO if it crits (and possibly on a regular hit in Conkeldurr's case). Mienshao's Rock Slide and Jump Kick are also lethal-on-crit, but they lack a boost to crit chance; Flare Blitz from a Sheer Force Darmanitan will one-shot it, but Darmanitan will have very little health left afterward. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Krookodile has to be avoided because it's packing Earthquake, but other than that feel free to Hammer Arm away. (Though Zen Mode specimens will have to retreat if forced into Zen Mode; being a Psychic type around a bunch of Dark types is just a terrible idea.) * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Sheer Force specimens can beat Reuniclus with Flare Blitz + a different finisher; Zen Moders will be forced into Zen Mode by the first Psychic and thus be too weak. The same can be tried against Musharna, though it may take an extra hit if it gets Reflect up. If Sigilyph is faster, Darmanitan's only hope is to try for a Flare Blitz OHKO (which will only work for Sheer Forcers); if Darmanitan's faster it can spam Rock Slide or Fire Punch instead. Sheer Force Darmanitan can simply Fire Punch Gothitelle twice; Zen Moders will have to use Flare Blitz and a follow-up and this will only work if Gothitelle's first attack didn't force it into Zen Mode. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): One Rock Slide or Bulldoze will put Reshiram at about half-health, but Darmanitan doesn't have the bulk to hang around while you try to catch it. Zekrom is even worse, due to having higher Defense and Darmanitan lacking a resistance to its signature move. * N (N's Castle): Zekrom's too buff for Darmanitan; Reshiram is possible if Darmanitan has Sheer Force and Rock Slide, even through Reflect, though only if Darmanitan's faster. Avoid both Carracosta and Archeops, or else Darmanitan will be one-shotted by Stone Edge. Darmanitan mows down the rest of them, using Fire Punch/Flare Blitz for Vanilluxe and Klinklang (though Hammer Arm on Klinklang is better if Zoroark's alive) and Hammer Arm for Zoroark. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrigus will likely mess Darmanitan up with its Toxic/Protect combo, especially since it will be losing Sheer Force after the first hit. Two Hammer Arms will put down Bouffalant, or one Hammer Arm and a Fire Punch follow-up if the imperfect accuracy worries you. One Fire Punch from a Sheer Force Darmanitan or Hammer Arm or Flare Blitz from a Zen Moder is enough for Bisharp. Avoid Seismitoad, obviously. Flare Blitz and a follow-up, or two Fire Punches if using Sheer Force for Eelektross, whose best move will still take at least two hits to KO. Stay away from Hydreigon as it's faster and two-shots with most of its movepool. * Post-Game: Sheer Force Darmanitan continues to be a heavy hitter and Zen Mode Darmanitan finally gets some moves. Moves At its lowest catchable level (15) Darumaka will have the not very useful moves Incinerate and Rage as well as the more useful Headbutt and a very nice Fire Fang. Level 17's Uproar is garbage. Level 19's Facade is preferable to Headbutt; it's not fast enough to take advantage of Headbutt's flinching and Facade has a bit more PP. Level 22's Fire Punch is a clear boost over Fire Fang and a move that might be kept until the end. Level 25's Work Up has been a TM for a long time already, plus Darm doesn't really have the bulk to spend turns buffing. Level 27's Thrash is admittedly powerful, but locking in a 'mon in a Nuzlocke is generally a bad idea. Level 30's Belly Drum sounds good, provided a now half-health Darm can survive a hit from its opponent; not a common occurrence. (Also potentially useful for forcing it into Zen Mode.) Level 33's Flare Blitz is incredibly powerful, especially with the Sheer Force boost, just watch Darm's health. At level 35, Darumaka tries to (but shouldn't) learn Taunt and evolves, subsequently learning Hammer Arm; a solid coverage move. Ignore Darmanitan's attempt to relearn Taunt at level 39. Level 47's Superpower is tempting, though it had better finish the opponent off as Darmanitan can't take losing either Attack or Defense. Last is Overheat at level 54, which might be good on a Zen Mode Darmanitan but is no good on a Sheer Force specimen. Darmanitan has some good TMs. Dig is available around the same time you catch it and is powerful for that point, to be replaced with Bulldoze later. Strength exists for utility purposes, though for battle Return is better. Rock Tomb is iffy, especially on Darumaka, but Rock Slide is nice, and even gets the Sheer Force boost. (Stone Edge is stuck in the postgame.) Brick Break is a thing if in an odd situation where Hammer Arm's speed drop is too hindering. And if something just has to be burned, there's Will-O-Wisp; a Sheer Force Darmanitan has no other way of causing burns. Special Attack TM moves for Zen Mode Darmanitan are limited. Grass Knot and Hidden Power (if you land a decent one) are the only ones that don't suffer some sort of drawback, with the other moves available being Solarbeam, Hyper Beam, Fire Blast and Focus Blast. Recommended moveset: Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Fire Punch/Return, Rock Slide/Bulldoze (switch as needed) Possibly replacing one of these moves with Belly Drum. Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Grass types can handle all of Darmanitan's weaknesses while Darmanitan likewise can protect them from Bug, Fire and Ice types. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Serperior, Simisage, Lilligant, Whimsicott, Maractus * Bulky 'Mons: Darmanitan packs a punch, but is not the greatest at taking them. Thus it pairs well with the more "wally" Pokemon available. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Audino, Ferrothorn, Cofagrigus (all both physically and specially), Carracosta (physically), and Cryogonal (specially) Other Darumaka's stats Darmanitan (Standard)'s stats Darmanitan (Zen Mode)'s stats * What Nature do I want? Sheer Force Darmanitan will love a Special Attack decreasing nature as that stat is too low to do anything with. A Zen Moder trying to balance its formes can't afford to lose any stats, but one focused on its Zen Forme wants an Attack or Speed decreasing nature. * Which ability do I want? Sheer Force, by far. Zen Mode has few moves to work with, plus keeping Darmanitan at half health is a risky proposal for a Nuzlocke. Besides, you gotta love the power boost that Sheer Force provides. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? It should be evolved around the time you face Skyla, and has no reason to delay its evolution. * How good is the Darumaka line in a Nuzlocke? Excellent once it evolves, if a bit risky due to its glass cannon status. Darumaka and Darmanitan(Standard)'s type matchups: * Weaknesses: Ground, Rock, Water * Resistances: Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Darmanitan(Zen Mode) type matchups: * Weaknesses: Ground, Water, Rock, Ghost, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Fire * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Electric, Dragon Category:Black/White